Power Credits
Power Credits are the main currency of the game and are earned by winning matches in any battle - Standard, Online, Challenge or Survivor and preferably Breakthrough Mode - as well as by selling cards back to the Store for 30% of their store price. They can be used to buy packs, some characters, support cards, and upgrades to Special Attacks and Super Moves. They can also be used for direct Promotion(s) on certain characters and for unlocking Gear slots as well as fusing and evolving gear cards. In the 2.5 update, NetherRealm Studios added a feature in-game that allows users to watch videos for free power credits, to compensate for posts on the forums regarding them, as well as promoting advertisements. However, the amount can be different each time, ranging from 1 - 2,500. Bonus Battle 8 (the battle with the white star on the eighth page) has the highest amount of credits, yielding a total of 37,240 (4,250 + 4,300+ 4,350 + 4,400 + 4,450 + 4,500 + 4,550 +6,440) credits per run! That is 517.2 credits per 1 energy. Bonus Battle 6 is another battle with high credit yields and is much easier to complete, making it better for less experienced or casual players. The total credit output for bonus battle 6 is 20,850 (1,950 + 4,620 + 4,690 + 4,760 + 4,830) per run, leaving it at 463.3 credits per 1 energy. When the player finishes a boss/bonus battle for the first time, they are awarded an immense amount of power credits, and possibly characters/cards. The highest reward comes from the last Bonus Battle, which yields 79,200 credits and a Gold character upon completing it for the first time. Credits Per Battle Based on this chart, the most efficient battles for each screen are battle 5, bonus battle 2, bonus battle 3, battle 25, battle 32, bonus battle 6, and bonus battle 7, battle 51, battle 54, and bonus battle 8, respectively. Double Credits Double Bonus Power Credits is an event (usually on a weekend) that occurs once every few months. It allows players to gain double power credits for victory in any standard, online or challenge match, including one-time bonuses on the first completions of standard battles. It will not double the credits earned from survivor matches. Buying credits with real life money Power Credits can also be bought from the digital store (ex. Apple Store) for real-world money. Prices vary dependent on the credit amount requested, and the price was raised in the 2.4 update. Catwoman's Diamond Stash is currently the most popular out of all Injustice Mobile purchases on iOS (Google Play/android does not display this information) It is typically recommended not to purchase credits using real money: The credits received to cost is percieved to be fairly poor. For reference, purchasing the Treasury would only allow a player to purchase 2 Arkham packs, despite them costing that player $100. For this reason, it is preferable to use Bonus Battle 6 and 8 to earn credits, instead of purchasing them using real money. Trivia *The battle completion bonus from Online Battles is the only source of power credits not in a multiple of 5. Category:Game mechanics Category:Terminology Category:Currency Category:Online season rewards Category:Survivor Mode rewards Category:Phantom Zone rewards Category:Tabs Category:Main Screen Tabs Category:Collection Tabs Category:Store Tabs Category:Sell Tabs Category:S.T.A.R. Labs Tabs Category:Character Card Tabs Category:Settings Tabs